Ernst Hoffman
General Sir Ernst Horatio Hoffman, is an imperial noble and the general of the (undecided- maybe 12th?) legion. A traditionalist but noble man, General Hoffman has earned both the respect and hatred of his enemies, showing mercy when possible but never favouring empathy over logic. At his core, Hoffman is a soldier - a patriot of the empire and a loyal Kreedian. Hubert's father, Patrick Hoffman, is the lord of house Hoffman. History As a noble, Ernst was easily able to find a position in an imperial college to train as an officer. He showed talent immediately, being proficient in duelling and having a mind for tactics. More than anything however, Ernst commanded the respect of those around him easily. His commitment to the traits of virtuous nobility and imperial chivalry were apparent to any who knew him, and he quickly earned the favour of the college masters. At many points in history, the general of the 1st Legion and protector of the Capital have been corrupt offices, rarely called into combat yet having access to prime imperial resources. General Hoffman however, who assumed command of the Legion during the second incursion, has long comitted himself to a life of duty and honour, defending Asimium in some of its most difficult sieges. Ernst's predecessor, the late General Alerius Pullo, had been renown for his corruption and sense of entitlement. He had taken a false sense of pride in a generalship that had rarely been tested, and so grew fat and incompitent, only maintaining his position through the love of the people, who he frequently showered with gifts, events and promises of security. When the armies of the Shiokar arrived at the gates of the capital, General Pullo fled, leaving the young imperial knight at his side to assume his place. Ernst Hoffman grew up a member of the prestigious Hoffman household. The Duke of Hoffman, Reginald Hoffman, was a very distant uncle of Ernst, and did not know him growing up. Indeed Ernst's wing of house Hoffman was a distant one, not even living in the main residence of the Duke at the Oppius-Juventia estate, instead being raised in Barkley house in Asimium, another property of the duke that he would stay at while visiting the city. He had therefore first been a housekeeper at this house, but as soon as he came of age, Ernst enlisted into the military in the hopes of achieving a higher station. Since his childhood Ernst had been an idealist, having been raised reading about figures like Sir Julles of Tristaine and General Kallum Phillipus. Such role models ensured that Ernst was an honourable and respected figure while growing up, although his experiences in the army soon tested his outlook. As an adult now, while his views have been tempered by the brutal reality of the world, General Hoffman remains comitted to the honourable code of knighthood, despite and increasingly pragmatic world around him. His first love had been a young lady named Dibella Saranue, and while they had first looked to be on the way towards marriage, Dibella's affections soon waned, and she and Ernst decided to go their seperate ways. While young at the time, marrying young remains a trend in most Europan countries. Later, Ersnt met Lady Latilla Quenyar, with the two falling in love and having two children. Category:Character